


Walking Away

by HolmesianDeduction



Category: Chess - Rice/Ulvaeus/Andersson
Genre: Arguments, Break Up, Don't copy to another site, F/M, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Soulmates, twin flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesianDeduction/pseuds/HolmesianDeduction
Summary: Florence and Freddie have walked away from each other countless times, but have almost always found their way back to each other.A small fic based on the concept of Twin Flames, relationships between which are often described as tending to be on-again-off-again, intensely passionate, and sometimes intensely painful.





	Walking Away

           Once he was able to breathe again, Freddie wondered if someone, somewhere was keeping a tally of how many times one of them had slapped the other, and if so, who had done it most.

           He also wondered if the same someone might have a tally of how many times they had walked out on each other. Sometimes it was him. Sometimes it was her. Occasionally they both stalked away, trembling and white-knuckled. Neither of them ever tried to stop the other anymore; it only made things worse, and they always sought each other out again after a few days apart. It was just what they did.

           This time, something had lurched in his stomach when she stalked out the door, and he couldn’t place a finger on why. The feeling only grew as the hours ticked by and he felt a sense of panic swelling in his chest that wouldn’t go away no matter how many shots he choked down to try and drown it.

           Florence hadn’t looked back when she left. She had stopped doing so after the third time she had stalked out (she had stopped trying to follow him after only the second time he did). She didn’t know why she thought it would be so easy to just leave and not come back this time, but she had. It had only taken half an hour to contact and arrange a secret meeting with Anatoly, but only days later as she laid in bed, Freddie’s presence hung about her like a phantom limb and the ache only got stronger as he seemed to drop off the face of the earth.

           When he resurfaced in Bangkok, the mixture of relief and frustration threatened to make her sick, and Anatoly’s paranoia amplified it tenfold. She spent nearly every moment in which she wasn’t distracted by her work anticipating their inevitable reunion, bracing herself to push back against whatever it was that kept throwing the two of them together like a pair of ships crashing into one another in a storm. And she did – when he came to her in the hotel bar looking hounded and threadbare, she shoved as hard as she could, the words spat between them like cobra venom, and she stalked away again, refusing to watch him slink away.

           And as had become habit between them, he didn’t follow.


End file.
